whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Scientology Suicides
Suicides General information *Scientology and Suicide This is from Fact.net. *2 A notepaper that is hard to read about suicide Quotes "I don't care if Elaine Wright commits suicide or not; but get her off my land before she does." -- L. Ron Hubbard "In my opinion, this completely looks like the road to OT leads to suicide." John Peeler (BTS2Free) "... the interesting bit here being mention of a 'train suicide' and 'defamation'. (Suicides and defamation always being hot topics around Scientology.) Mr Bartnik is the Community Relations Officer or whatever it is (mail me if you have his correct title) for Australia; evidently he started in Perth. The address book is part of the pile of stuff The Squirrel found out the back of the Perth org several years ago. This GIF is 163K; you are encouraged to take a copy for safekeeping." (text) "I went to the police department then and, in fact, I did fear for my life. I got scared, and I did get scared, because it's a known fact that there are a lot of suicides connected with Scientology. I didn't want to be one of them." Robert Hartwell Suicide attempts "A staff member from Italy started to dramatize psychosis heavily after being exposed to some OT materials in the SO-1 unit. She was locked up and given some auditing by interns. She attempted suicide several times and blew the FlagLandBase. When found to be raving mad by Clearwater policemen, they invoked the Baker act and locked her up for several days. A few days after her release, and her return in Italy, she jumped from the 3rd floor. She became permanently and totally handicapped as a result from this failed suicide attempt. ... (Laurent Theberge) who was a class IV auditor attempted suicide 3 times AFTER TRAINING to Class IV." Pierre Ethier (11, 12) "... during the scientology suit, a letter from a family has been read by the Court's president near the end of the suit -Paris 1977. The guy had cut his wrists, and had left a letter saying "Go to scientology, you'll understand everything"." Vulnerable people recruited There is a suggestion that at least one Scientologist actively tries to recuit suicidal people. http://forums.whyweprotest.net/7-chit-chat/scilon-hotties-50127/6/#post953434 Scientology advertising clearly shows that they work to recruit vulnerable people. Scientologists ordered/induced to kill themselves The Japanese Samurai were totally unconnected with Scientology but the tradition of Sepuku there shows how far human beings can be brainwashed to kill themselves. According to the Scientology Critical Information Directory an order to kill oneself is called EOC (End of Cycle). Steven Fishman Fishman told the court that he had committed crimes on behalf of the Church. He also attested that he was assigned to murder his psychologist, Dr. Uwe Geertz, and then commit suicide.http://www.xenu-directory.net/critics/fishman1.html Aparently Exit counselling prevented Steven Fishman carrying out the order. http://www.xenu-directory.net/critics/fishman1.html Unnamed victim of Jeff Walker After Jeff read the errors in the folder, he threw open the 10th floor windows next to his desk had no screens, pointed outside and commanded her to jump. She talked about the incident for years afterwards, claiming she barely had enough self-control to withstand his control. http://www.lermanet.com/exit/quentincoroner.htm This from the, “Quentin Hubbard Coroner's Report, Death Certificate and Commentary” also suggests that Scientologists are sometimes ordered to kill themselves. Spain And the cult is in the dock in Spain too. Twenty one Scientologists including the Church's international president Heber Jentzsch have been indicted for crimes including tax evasion and inducement to suicide. http://www.xenu-directory.net/practices/suicide1.html Unconfirmed post I know people who were labelled "illegal pc's" because of past mental health care who were believed that they should "get a new body and start over again". ... They didn't get those ideas all on their own! http://ocmb.xenu.net/ocmb/viewtopic.php?p=374233#374233 This post on a discussion forum also suggests that people with mental health problems may be ordered to kill themselves. Hubbard actually suggests suicide While most Scientology teachings do not promote suicide (...), at least one course does seem to suggest suicide. In the Route to Infinity course, which consists of several taped lectures, Hubbard discusses something called Technique 88. In one lecture, he says: "... Technique 88 takes the body away. In another lecture in the same course, he says: "And by the way, people who do run 88 have to furnish their own coffins! We won't furnish those here. You also have to leave a suicide note for the police." While hundreds of Scientologists have done this course and nearly all of them are still alive, the statement still troubles me. http://www.scientology-lies.com/faq/society/dangerous.html Video of a Scientology stress test A Hidden Camera Scientology Stress Test revealed a Scientologist asking a non-Scientologist who was given a stress test, “What problems would death be a solution for? That’s my question.” A little later the scientologist said, “Start, change, stop, that’s good control.” Is that related to the high suicide rate among those connected with the cult? Did anything similar happen to Kaja Ballo? Possible mass suicide Magery Wakefield, former long term Scientologist fears a mass suicide may happen. Magery Wakefield has described herself as a typical Scientologist though she was in Scientology for ten years and was not typical of short term Scientologists. I believe Scientology to be one of the most, if not the most, vicious of the three thousand or so cults in the United States today. I believe that many Scientologists, if they should come to know that their mission on planet Earth is doomed to failure, would willingly commit suicide on command. There are rumors that one of the secret upper levels contains suicide training. If this is true, Jonestown would pale in comparison with the potential for disaster in Scientology. http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~dst/Library/Shelf/xenu/xenu-15.html By contrast another observer calling himself shy David feels that most Scientologists leave relatively soon and are not under sufficient mind control to follow orders to take their own lives. Despite there being no classical earmarks of the likelyhood of mass murder/suicides, there does seem to be a set of requirements that cult followers adhear to before such incidents happen. Scientology holds most of these requirements except for one; a major one: followers are usually in the criminal cult for less than 2 years. There's a constant flow of financial swindles and victims of fraud among the 99% of the rubes that come in, empty their pockets, twigg to the fraud, and then move on, poor but much wiser. http://www.holysmoke.org/cos/scientology-mass-suicide.htm Those who undergo upper level training which is rumoured to include suicide training have been in the cult sufficiently long so they might carry out orders to kill themselves. The rank and file may be less at risk of suicide though whether they would be murdered is a different question. External links *Heaven's Gate mass suicide in California: some early remarks This links discusses mass suicide in many cults and includes Scientology as a cult where it could happen. *How likely is a Scientology Mass Suicide? Participants in the Anonymous Discussion Forum considered this but did not reach any easy consensus. The dead cannot tell us. We can no more than guess if any of those appearing on the list below were following Scientology orders, the dead cannot tell us. Below are known Scientology suicides in alphabetical order, many Scientologists have simply disappeared without trace and we can no more than guess their fates. A-F * A--, Oscar :"Oscar A. ... was a psychically unstable person who turned to Scientology looking for help. Verified that the "therapy" was totally unuseful, he decided to leave, but was victim of telephone persecution in order to make him change his mind, psychological threats etc., and he finally hanged himself on 21.9.1987, after his psychological and physical conditions had worsened very much." * Albert, Alan :Alan Albert commite suicide, when his wife of many years, Jerrye, left him because he left the church. 1 * Andersson, Göran :"Göran had been on staff in Sweden for many years, later he joined the Sea Org in Copenhagen. I think he hanged himself about five years ago ('95/'96)." * B--, Massimo :"Massimo B., mentally ill (cronicized psychotic syndrome of schizofrenit type) ... turned to Scientology looking for help. He had already been hospitalized, but unidentified Church of Scientology staffers assured him that thanks to a "therapy" called "purification" he would 100% improve. He instead worsened very much and run away the very first day, but was convinced to go back to sauna. He run away again, and tried to commit suicide cutting his veins." *'Baker, David' :OT III, East Grinstead, England, suicide, 1984 1 * Ballo, Kaja :Kaja Ballo was a foreign language student at Nice University who totally lost confidence in herself after a devastating report on her personality based on the Scientology test. She jumped from a high window killing herself a few hours later. 1 2 * Barnett, Mary Florence (Flo) (surname also Miller) :Mary Flo, the mother-in-law of current Church of Scientology leader David Miscavige, was found dead with three rifle wounds to her torso and one rifle wound to her head. She was 5'3" tall. 2 3 4 * Bashaw, Gregory Sherwood :Greg Bashaw, OTVII, committed suicide,he left a wife and son. "The fact that it did not 'pay off' has been an exceptionally bitter pill to swallow. The fact that at the end of the road I ended up in worse shape than I'd ever been in my entire life...well, that has been completely unreconcilable with any concept of reality." 2 * Blake, Jeremy :Jeremy Blake (35) committed suicide by drowning in the sea off New Jersey on 17 July 2007. He “went to join the lovely Theresa”. They both believed they were being harassed by Scientology; a possible reason is their friendship with Beck and his wife, which Beck has denied. But opinion remains sharply divided about the role of Scientology in this affair. * Bogen, Dale Susan :Dale Susan Bogan died of strychnine poisoning in November 1984. Her death was so dreadful that the manipulators told her friend she had died of CO poisoning in her car, after blocking the exhaust with a rag. In fact she swallowed gopher poison, and if you block a car exhaust with anything the engine immediately stalls. In 1984 she had done the Introspection rundown – isolation and vitamins – Hubbard’s cure for psychosis – at ASHO. 1 * Borowsky, Bob :"Bob Borowski ... was a staff member at New York Org. A supervisor and auditor. He did all of the bridge in New York through dianetics case completion. He was a very calm, at the moment, caring person. He finished his staff contract and went out to L.A. and went from Clear through OTVII. When he returned to Upstate New York where his wife was waiting for him, he loaded a shotgun and stuck it in his mouth and blew his head off." 1 * Boucher, John H. :"John had been told, after 25 years Scientology, that he was an 'illegal pc' because he was a security risk. He commited suicide believing that he would come back in another body and be able to get auditing. He wanted Scientology so much... he wanted it more that he wanted life." 1 2 * Brackett, Steve :Steve Brackett, ex-husband of Nancy Cartwright, leaped to his death from the Highway 1 Bixby Bridge on the Big Sur Coast, May 28, 2009. Brackett had run into trouble on various construction projects and recently lost several arbitration settlements, one of which cost him $300,000. He was scheduled to go to Flag, Scientology’s top church, soon, as a plane ticket had been purchased. He died from injuries suffered after the nearly 200-foot fall from the bridge. 1 * Breedlove, John :John Breedlove was at Flag Land base in the 1970s. He told his mother he had been told by Scientology to commit suicide and that Scientology could get anyone to commit suicide if they wanted. He killed himself after he left Scientology. * Brennan, Kyle :"Kyle Brennan was suffering from clinical depression and his Scientologist father removed his medication which was Lexapro. With his depression not properly treated Kyle Brennan shot himself. The Web site for Lexapro warns users not to go off their medication suddenly, even if they are feeling better. Changes in dosage, it says, can cause patients on antidepressants to worsen their depression, show signs of mood changes and exhibit thoughts of suicide. http://xenutv.wordpress.com/2009/02/17/kyle-brennan-lawsuit/ :Kyle was found unconscious and there was a delay of over fourty minutes before an ambulance was called. 1 2 *'Brown, Lila Leighton' :San Francisco, suicide, 1978 1 * Buchanan, John :"John Buchanan, after 3 years in Scientology, "accrued huge debts to several Munich banks to buy Scientology courses and materials, and committed suicide in May 1994 to escape his debts." * C--, Casper :Casper was a Sea Org member. His wife, Alice Miller C-- (q.v.), also a Sea Org member, was dying of cancer. "He was so torn up, he committed suicide in his car (1996)." 1 * Cancela, Joao :Joao committed suicide after being arrest for killing Maria do Rosario Almeida (q.v.). He stated he had fired the shots (which also injured another person) due to "intense antipathy to the Church of Scientology doctrine". * Carlton, Mark :"Mark was being audited by Diane deleted in Seattle. I dated him while his "symptoms" were occurring. He complained of shaking and hallucinations at which point he was given the MO prescription for cal-mag. He was being audited on his grades. He jumped off the Aurora Bridge in Seattle. I had not seen him for a couple months prior to the suicide and found out about it via the paper. I was very upset that "Diane" had not told me- as she must have known. When I questioned her about his suicide and why it had happened she just said she was sorry." * Cary, Helen : "Dianetics instructor David Cary, 29, had tried to cure his depressed wife of a suicide mania. He saved her life several times, thought she was responding to treatment. Final cure: She shot him to death, then killed herself." 2 *'Cassisu, Maude' :suicide 1 *'Cassowitz, Jeremy' :Jeremy Cassowitz (sp.?) a young person who hung himself; he was on auditing lines at the time. *'Cocchetti, Giuliano' :Giuliano Cocchetti, OT 8, committed suicide *'Coco, Richard' :Richard (Rick) Coco or Cocco – had an incurable crack habit: “A suburban West Palm Beach man fatally shot himself at 4:15 p.m. on the beach just north of Coral Cove Park near the Martin County line, said Palm Beach County Sheriff’s Office spokeswoman Diane Carhart. Witnesses said the man, identified as Richard Cocco, 47, shot into the water before taking his own life.” * Colletto, John :John Colletto murdered his wife, Diana (q.v.), also a Scientology Sea Org staff member. "John ran off and was found dead himself a few days later for self-inflicted wounds from the same gun he used to kill his wife." 2 3 4 5 (41) 6 7 * Collins, Richard :Richard Collins, aged 24, "threw himself 200ft to his death after a religious cult refused to let him leave, an inquest heard. Even after Richard had died, the harrassment continued." The "religious cult" was Scientology. 2 *'Cooper, Paul' :Paul Cooper, New Zealand, suicide 1998. *'Cooper, Ross' :Ross Cooper committed suicide circa 1988. *'Craine, Steven' :Steven Craine (or Crane) is reported to have committed suicide at East Grinstead. * Crivello, Al :"Al Crivello shot himself." 1 * Crundall, Leigh (maiden name) :Leigh was a member of the former G.O. (Guardian's Office). She was denigrated and overworked into a breakdown. "I saw a piece in the EG Observer telling how she has hung herself. She'd gone into the library and got out a book on knots, then went to a hardware store and bought some rope and hung herself from the bannister in her home." 1 * Deplano, Roberto :Roberto Deplano, aged 20, "put an end to his existence jumping from the 8th floor. 2 * Dewhurst, Dave :"Dave had a ethics suppressive order on him at the time. Dave's body was found on the grounds of Elsie Griffiths's franchise - an apparent suicide (hose pipe connected to the exhaust - his body was in the back seat". * Douglas, Martina :Martina Douglas of East Grinstead, committed suicide while on lines at Saint Hill, UK. *'Doucette, Gay ' :suicide, about 1981 1 *'Douglas, Martina' :East Grinstead, England, suicide 1 *'Dries, James' :James Dries (20+) Shot himself to death–disconnection situation with one parent in, one out. *'Duncan, Theresa' :Theresa Duncan (40), a celebrity who believed herself harassed by Scientologists, died from a drug overdose on 10 July 2007. A week later her long-time boy-friend Jeremy Blake (35) drowned himself in the hope of rejoining her. They were friendly with Beck and his wife. Theresa claimed Beck wanted to escape from the cult. Opinion remains divided about the role of Scientology in this affair. *'Edge, Don' :Don Edge, suicide, New Zealand * Ezekiel, Rita :"Rita committed suicide in March by inhaling car exhaust fumes in a garage." She was a dedicated Scientologist and would not seek medical help for her depression. 1 2 *'Franklin, Hugh' :suicide 1 *'Frei, Peter' :suicide by drowning 1 *'Friedlich, Michael' :Michael Friedlich, 18, committed suicide end September 2006. It is said that his mother was advised to get Michael psychiatric evaluation for his “severe, chronic depression” but she was, and is, a Scientologist and so did not bother. She has been heard to say that her son’s suicide was “OK” because he “was obviously indwelt by an undesirable that the faith was unable to cleanse.” G-L * Gale, Philip 1 * Gluchacki, Carole :Carole Gluchacki suicided, after 1980 * Green, Alan :Alan Green committed suicide * Griffin, John :OT II, Dallas, suicide 1 * Gutmann, Mike ''' :suicide, 1972 1 * '''Hale, Dorian :"Dorian Hale came to my mother quite upset saying that he really messed up this lifetime, and will have to do Scientology next lifetime because the org wouldn’t let him receive auditing due to his past connection with psych drugs." On the 4th of November 1997, Dorian committed suicide. 1, 2 * Halprim, Dick :suicide 1 * Halsey, Brad :Brad Halsey took his life with two helium tanks, with a bag over his head and a hose from the two tanks. It knocks you out in about 15 seconds. You die in like 15 minutes. He did it Sunday, 2nd of March 2014, and the body was found two days later. He was 56. 1 * Hebblewhite, Adam :Adam Hebblewhite of East Grinstead, Sussex, cut his throat (c.2000?) He was at University and getting auditing at St. Hill. His sister Claire is still in. Both were programmed to be cult victims at Greenfields School. (Mother, Wendy (OTV), died of cancer c.2002. Father Ian died a year later, perhaps also of cancer.) * Hededam, Bjarne :Bjarne Hededam, in Denmark, hung himself. * Hester, James :James Hester committed suicide. "I have taken what 1 consider to be the most expedient way out of my present predicament. I harbor no resentment against anyone, except the Church of Scientology. They have a great deal to do with my demise. To play with people's defense mechanisms in the manner that they do is a criminal thing at best. l hope they can be outlawed." * Hippe, Laura :suicide, 1986 or 1987 1 * Hommeberg, Karin :Karin Hommeberg had been a public Scientologist. She committed suicide. * Hubbard, Quentin :Quentin Hubbard, aged 22, son of Scientology founder L. Ron Hubbard (q.v.), "died under mysterious circumstances". "Quentin was found unkempt with a beard stubble, a state that no one who knew Quentin could accept. (He was ultra-meticulous in his appearance.) Or that the license plate of the car was missing and found under a rock some distance away. Or that his wallet was gone, making identification impossible. Or that a near-empty bottle of liquor was found, as if he had been drinking, when Quentin did not. Or that there were needle marks on his arms, when he did not use drugs." 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 * Johnson, Judy :Judy Johnson (formerly Mace), former wife of Paul Mace, who was driven to suicide by the PREC ethics handing she was getting. Alternately, if you believe the cult, she fell under a train when she slipped on ice. This was in November 1983, three months after Paul died, in November 1983. She had divorced Paul Mace before 1977 and later married Howie Johnson. " Johnston, Larrayne :Larrayne Johnston committed suicide in the mid to late 1980s by throwing herself off a bridge into freeway traffic in Los Angeles. She did this because Scientology would not help her after it alienated her from her husband and family. HEW 197(a) *'Johnstone, Lee' :Guardians Office staff, East Grinstead, England, suicide, 1985 1 * Jonsson, Bo :Bo Jonsson, former AG Sweden, committed suicide. * Kabat, Mark :Mark Kabat – suicide * Kassowitz, Jeremy :Jeremy Kassowitz, a young person on auditing lines at Celebrity Center. He hung himself. * Keel, Pius :"Pius Keel, a confirmed Scientologist of 22, ended his stay at the Schliersee tragically. He got himself into deep debt for his community. After some time at Narconon he complained to his mother about the barefaced swindle. Narconon is only about money, he said. On September 14, 1990, after less than two months at Narconon, Pius packed his bags and threw himself under a train." * Klein, Keith :OT3, gunshot, suicide, about 1978 1 * Labuschagne, Casper :"Casper Labuschagne (or Laubschange) was an active Sea Org member originally from South Africa, like his stepmother, Peggy. She died "in Clearwater in July 1996 of uterine cancer, after several years of trying to audit the cancer away." Casper "gassed himself in his car a few months later." He died at the age of 26. 1 * Leland, Scott :Scott Leland was a Clear who committed suicide after going crazy on OT 3. “I met Scott in 1965 in England. We went through several courses together including the Class Seven Auditor Training Course and the Clearing Course. Afterward, Scott moved to Denmark, married and raised a family. He went through all the OT levels up to OT 6. I did not meet him again until 1986, when out of the blue, he stopped to see my husband and me en route to the Santa Barbara AAC for auditing. He did not look well. He cried several times over the next few days, telling me he’d been crazy for fifteen years and that the trouble started after he went Clear. When he started auditing on OT 3, he began hearing and seeing things and this gradually worsened to where he thought he was going nuts. He pleaded for help, saying he had no money for auditing at the AAC. I was very concerned and scared over Scott’s condition. The AAC said Scott could return at no charge, or if he wished, he could go to someone else and the AAC would provide case supervised instructions free of charge. Scott never acted on the offers. Scott stayed with my husband and me for two weeks — we fed and housed him. Scott mainly slept, ate, took long walks and read books. He looked and sounded much better when he left. He went to the US East Coast to see his mother before returning to his family, his wife and two young sons, in Denmark. I didn’t hear from him again. In 1987 I heard Scott hanged himself in his mother’s house on the East Coast.” HEW 190. * Leube, Michael :"Michael Leube, a 10-year old Scientologist and Sea Org member committed suicide in July, 1989." * Long, Douglas J. :Douglas J. Long - suicide. He took four courses in 1991. * Lopez, Gloria 1, 2, 3 4 * Lottick, Noah Antrim :"Noah Lottick jumped to his death clutching his last few dollars, tightly to his chest." 2 3 M-R * M--, Mario :"Mario M., ... suffering of dissociative syndrome ... turned to Scientology looking for help. Verified that the "therapy" was totally unuseful, he asked for a refund (he payed all his savings to the organization, about 3,000 euro in 1985/86), but was victim of delaying and stressful tactics, and psychological threats. On Oct. 10th, 1986 he first tried suicide with the gas, but his mother died instead, in the following fire. On 1.1.1988 he hanged himself." * Mack, Wilhelm :"Relatives found the 37-year old Wilhelm Mack hanged in his garage" under peculiar circumstances. 2 * McBride, Edward :Edward McBride (30), a Scientologist born in Belfast, Ireland, living in Brisbane, Australia, where he joined the cult. He electrocuted himself on 7 February 2007 at a substation near Brisbane after spending $25,000 on Scientology courses. The Queensland Coroner asked the “church” to hand over its files as Edward had been doing intensive Scientology courses before taking his life. But they had been shipped back to the States. There are several strange and unexplained circumstances around this death which suggest he was manipulated. * Meister, Susan :Susan Meister was found dead on board the Sea Org ship Apollo. "My name is George Meister. I'm here, not because I've ever been a member of the Church of Scientology or ever will be, but I'm here in behalf of my daughter, Susan. And I'd like to have the camera get a shot of this picture, possibly. This is a picture of my daughter, and that's all I have. Susan died aboard the ship, Apollo, June 25th, 1971, with a bullet in the middle of her forehead." 2 3 4 * Meredith, Alan :suicide in Van Nuys, California, 1986 1 * Miller, Craig ''' :suicide 1 * '''Mills, Robert George : Bob Mills (OT2) committed suicide April 16, 1989." * Mirault, Gérard :Gérard Mirault, 38, computer expert, froze to death on the night 29-30 December 1984, on the plateau of Larzac, France. He had left home the previous evening completely naked, to wait for sunrise in sub-zero temperatures. His wife said he had been unstable since he became a Scientologist and believed himself to be the Messiah. 1 * Moxon, Stacy (married name Meyer) :Stacy was electrocuted at Gold Base. Ex-Scientologists have reported seeing a suicide note which was "hushed up". Like all the other children who have suffered in Scientology's "care", she deserved so much better. 2 3 * Neugebauer, John Henry (married name O'Brien) :1954 - "The state police found him in the convertible, which he had driven deep into the Brandywinewoods. He bought an inner tube and used it to connect the exhaust with the interior, then waited relaxed in the back seat,with his shoes off, drinking a coke." 1 * Nielsen, Jorgen :Jorgen Nielsen (Danish) hanged himself. He was found by Steen Jorgensen. * Nind, Roger :Roger Nind (49), an Australian, died in October 1992 when he stepped into the path of a car at Clearwater, FL, where he was trying to get a refund of $70,000. If this was an accident it was, as so often, very convenient. * Ostertag, Andreas :suicide by drowning 1 * Patterson, Randy :gunshot, suicide 1 * Petit, Remy :Remy Petit (25), a French Scientologist worked as an OSA volunteer, then gave evidence against OSA at a hearing on 25 January 1993. But he was found dead a few days before the confrontation with Patricia Forestier, his OSA boss. Officially suicide, but? 1 * Petschek, Claudia :suicide in Canada 1 * Pince, Brand :Brand (Brad) Pince, from Ontario, Canada, husband of Penny Pince (who died of cancer), a former mission ED, who killed himself by asphyxiation in his car, c.1979, overburdened by a huge S.O. (LA) and Mission freeloader debt to the Church, by medical bills, and by disconnection. They were relatives of Bob Mills. * Poulin, Aaron :Aaron Poulin – “just a kid”, who hung himself at the Holiday Inn in 2003. Born and raised in the Sea Org. He was CMO Int messenger, but was demoted to CCI, and was so caved in by that he committed suicide. He would have been about 20 years old. “I heard that he jumped out a window, not that he hung himself, but I would like to get the story first-hand from someone who was there. This sounds like he was a victim of some harsh ethics cave-in tech. * Pruitt, Wayne :suicide, 1970 or 1971 1 * Rakhmanov, Ilya :"His name says nothing to you. He was a mere boy, 21 years old." Ilya was a disillusioned ex-Scientologist who committed suicide. * Rimando, Rodney G. :22, from San Jose, California, who joined the Sea Org in Los Angeles in January 1986 and jumped, fell or was pushed out of a window at the LA Org on 25 November 1986. A suicide note found on his bunk bed at the Scientology center was a clumsy forgery. It was not in his handwriting, according to his mother, and made reference to a “wife” but Rimondo was single. 1 * Rubio, Eric :Ex-Sea Org member Eric Rubio starved to death. "When he was found, the 36-year old man weighed 45 kilograms for his 167 centimetres. He died in his kitchen, allegedly while cooking. He had not consumed any food for several days, and had suffered from malnutrition. When Erik Rubio came to Denmark in 1994, it was to join the Scientology elite: the Sea Organization. There he was later declared unfit and thrown out, but not without having to pay back a huge sum to the cult. Until his death, he made regular payments to Scientology." S-Z * Schaatsbergen, Mark :"Mark Schaatsbergen left Scientology beginning 1988, because he felt they were perverting their own goals and didn't live up to their statements. According to his Mum, Mark's reason to commit suicide at end June/begin July 1998, was the enormous amount of pressure the cult exerted on him. His father and sister remain members of the cult. The mother is still devastated." 1 * Schaeffer, Paul :suicide in the early 1970s * Quentin Schnehager :hung himself, Copenhagen 1 * Shafner, Bob :OT III, rode bike under a truck, suicide 1 * Simon, Karen :"Karen Simon, OT8, died by hanging herself in London England in May 1991, shortly after she refused to sign a Sea Organization contract. She was preparing a negative report on Scientology at the time of her death." * Smith, Rita :suicide, East Grinstead, 1987 1 * Stewart, James :"James Stewart jumped to his death in Edinburgh Scotland. He was on OT3, a class 7 auditor, and the Executive Director of the Durban Org." 2 * Suarez, Frank :"Frank Suarez was an OT who committed suicide with a firearm in late 1991 at his home in Broward County, Florida (near Ft.Lauderdale). He left behind a wife and two children, ages around 9 and 10. ... He had been in Scientology for several years." 1 * Tayler Tweed aka Tayler DeBari :"On Friday, January 10, Tayler Tweed killed herself with a gunshot to the head. She was 27. Before her death, Tayler had begun voicing doubts about Scientology publicly, and complained bitterly about the church’s “disconnection” policy on her Facebook page. She later was convinced to take those posts down. But even just a few weeks before her death, she was telling friends that she was done with Scientology." 1 * Vic, Patrice :"Patrice was badgered to come up with more money for Scientology and saw suicide as his only escape. He jumped before the eyes of his little children." 2 3 4 5 6 * Willems, Rudolf :"Rudolf Willems shot himself in 1987, after he had spent millions of dollars for Scientology and his steel company sailed into bancruptcy." 2 * Winklemann, Margarit :Margarit Winklemann committed suicide 2 3 *'Zharkin, Evgeny' aka Gene, aka Yevgeny :Plunged to his death at 628 Cleveland St. Clearwater about 11:30 a.m January 28, 2014 from the eighth floor of the Station Square condo building. Director of zharkin-partners marketing, a WISE member, which repeatedly sought doubling of annual sales (including, for several years in a row) from clients and employers. 1 List of victims of Scientology Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki Category:Deaths Connected to Scientology